Newton Pud
=Newton Pud= Newton Pud is a person from the Little Big Planet universe, serving as the main villain of the third game in the series. He has appeared in most modern incarnations of the Cul Series. Background '(In-Game Canon)' Newton served as a villain in LBP3, tricking Sackboy into thinking his mother, Nana Pud, was planning on releasing three sealed titans from their jar. Sackboy, trusting Newton, breaks into the Stitchem Manor, defeats Nana Pud. Newton then proceeds to release the titans, thinking that it would help improve his home planet of Bunkum. He unwittingly gets possessed by them, turning hostile towards the hero, and launching the player off the roof. Newton moves on from the Manor, and attempts to take over the world, taunting Sackboy all the while. The entire rest of the game is spent trying to stop Newton's rampage and defeat the titans by reawakening heroes who defeated them in the past. Slowly but surely, all the titans are released, showing that Newton mentally was under control of an alter-ego of his, who saw everything as negative, and kept on berating Newton to the point he was unrecognizable. He broke free eventually, only to nearly get digested alive by the final Titan. Newton's airship gets blown up in the final battle, and he nearly gets killed along with the four heroes. Luckily his father, Captain Pud, catches them, scolds Newton, and forces him to send Sackboy and his new three friends home. '(Cul Series) ' Newton arrived in Cul De Carbon in the year 2017, apparently exiled due to his crimes on his homeward of Bunkum. Whilst on the Earth, Newton discovers Ventus, using his trickery to fool him, Dimentio, and Luigi to take a family heirloom back from The Foundation, running off with the precious gem for unknown purposes. Ventus hunts out Newton, as he runs into Novida, an inter dimensional princess in the now-nonexistent haunted mansion. The two strike an alliance, though both agree to pull off less harmful villainy after they nearly destroy Ventus. Later on, he reconciles with Ventus, to aid him in bringing down Mr. L and Dimentio, later fusing into Super Dimentio. Newton attempts to drive off the duo by fabricating Pure Hearts, and acting as if he was trying to rival Super Dimentio's villainy. Venus soon hijacked the plan, believing Newton to be serious, as Dimentio flings Newton far away. Since then, Newton has never responded to Ventus at all, out of anger. At an unknown time during the summer, he struck an deal with the alien overlord Giegue/Giygas, giving Newton certain targets to dispatch for him. The first of these was Samus Aran, but she saw Newton as nothing more than a nuisance than a threat. He soon diverted his attention to Richard, then known as Soliare. He spent multiple months spying on Richard, and prying into his relationship with Samus. Novida met up with him again, and after trying to figure out what made him a poor villain, decides that he's not threatening, nor a good villain. Gigue slowly became unsatisfied with the results of the job, forcing Newton to move onto his next phase of his plan. Newton planned to frame Richard, supposedly "committing the most evil thing possible: destroying the bravest and most powerful man in town." He attacked Richard at Cafe using his Popit abilities for the first time in battle. Newton lost the fight, remaining emotionally and physically broken. Despite Newton's plan deviating from what he wanted, he was successful in breaking Richard emotionally. This would later cause guilt in Newton, making him feel guilty for his actions. At this time, he met Red, a ferrywoman from the Underground. She helped serve as a part-time friend for him, though he didn't always follow her. Eventually, his guilt hit it's peak, causing him to seek out Richard to explain and apologize. Richard ignores him, and Newton runs to Red, to explain. Red realizes that Richard aided in the escape of Izuku Deku, who attacked her friends, and causes her to panic. Newton, out of self-hate, and rage, attacks Deku, after he mistakes Deku for threatening Red. As a result, he delayed a battle against a Super-Saiyan with Deku, causing an innocent bystander to be killed. Out of remorse, Newton took to hiding in the countryside. After a long time spent by Newton contemplating his life, he slowly tries to rejoin society. After rejection from multiple people, he slowly develops depression, and becomes much more solemn. During this time, he begins development of the Newtonifizer, a gun that slashes time spent attempting Newtonfication by 99%. This grabs Giegue's attention, but he makes sure that the tech cannot be utilized by Giygas' forces or anyone else without his own aid. Newton becomes much more violent when mocked, and outright attacks others during this time. After Newton becomes way too attached to Red, he is outright killed by Zo-Deku for trying to stand up to him. This turns his attitude in a complete 180, making him realize how absurd he's acting, and returns to his usual cheery and snarky self. He finishes development on the Newtonifizer, and starts to apologize and make amends to those he's wronged, including Magolor, Richard, and ZoDeku. Though not long after, Novida did return to Cul De Carbon, interacting mostly with Dark Dedede, a being from another dimension. Newton becomes upset that she didn't look for him while he spent all this time looking for her, and Dark Dedede attacks. Newton cowers as Novida stops his assailant, and runs away, still a bit soured by how Novida practically forgot about him, but still is able to see her as a friend. (GKH Canon) Newton is the same exact version from CDC, with the side effect being his actions. Newton saw himself as one of the town's law-men for a while. Though in GKH, he's still a nice and loving person, despite how he can come off at times. However, it's still up in the air if Giygas is still using him as a puppet... After Newton comes across an individual with the codename SCP-990, he reflects on his own life and how he affected others. SCP-990 served as a therapist to Newton, and helped fix his view on the world. From that point forward, he would stop treating people rudely and brush them aside. He also put effort in dropping his "tough guy act" where he'd put himself on a pedestal, trying to appear superior as a combatant to his own emotional inferiority. Some of his acts of kindness and readjustment include making up with Magolor, and even apologizing for his own ways in the past. Quite a long time passed, with Newton's moral ambiguity being put to the test commonly. He made many more friends, including Mabel Pines and Regu. After finally realizing the error of his ways, especially how he lashes out at others for his own shortcomings, he came up with a solution. He would try to split his personality in two, one being his more toxic and evil side, and one being made of components others liked about him. Unfortunately, due to Newton's hindsight being mediocre at best, the toxic Newton, taking on his purple hue while the original takes on yellow, caused trouble in the hopes to get revenge on everyone who belittled him before. It resulted in a few falling outs with Newton's friends, but for the most part, Newton had been able to fix the issues caused. The Evil Newton still remains at large... Description Newton is a Sack-person from the planet Bunkum, the son of Captain Pud and Nana Pud. He wears primarily purple for clothing, wears galoshes, and has a lightbulb for a head. The light that emanates from his head is orange-ish (often mistaken for yellow), he often has a cheshire-cat like smile, and he wears a top hat made out of an Egg Timer to hide his bald spot. Newton is friendly at times, and can be particularly aggressive towards people at others. He often is snarky, sarcastic, and goofy, but can also act to fit the mood. Newton has the ability of being able to build absolutely anything out of thin air, using his Popit, but he doesn't use this ability very commonly, due to his morals. He wields an assortment of gadgets, including the Pumpinator, a handheld Vacuum cleaner that can both vacuum and blow away objects. Abilities & Powers *Ability to make any material out of thin air *Newtonification (Ability to roboticize anything in his image) *Able to create a weapon out of anything *Able to destroy anything (Not used as often) *Create a robotic clone of anyone *Hacking Skills *Partial Immortality (Can die multiple times) *Can fly using Tetherless Jetpack Weaknesses *Any sort of agreement to friendship or companionship *Fire *Plasma *Spikes *Drowning *The Dark *Being threatened *Being mocked for being a lightbulb *Being too sympathetic or empathetic Major Relationships/Connections: ''Negative:'' Ventus After Ventus dismantled Newton's plan to help exile Dimentio from the world, he has never spoken to Ventus again, and absolutely refuses to mention him or act as if he ever existed. He does still miss their friendship, but is still incredibly miffed after that event. Giegue Newton has a severe disdain for Giegue after realizing he was only being used as a pawn. The rest of the information between them is top secret, and Newton has been very quiet on the subject. At the same time as Giegue is using Newton, he still plots a way to destroy his plans ''Neutral:'' ZoDeku Despite how Deku and Newton have interacted, and how abusive Zod can be, Newton truly believes at time Zod can be a kind and caring person, and just needs the right person to help him. Richard Much like Zod, he believes that Richard is a truly hurt individual that actually has hidden depths, but doesn't know how to tell right from wrong. Newton tries to help when he can, but even he can lose patience with him. SCP-990 While Newton really appreciates all that SCP-990 has done for him in terms of self improvement, he's still puzzled. Newton has no understanding on how or why the SCP wishes to help him, or what he truly is, even if his purpose is to help Newton or has other motives. Newton is both terrified of SCP-990 but also respects him and sees him as a friend. ''Positive:'' Red His only current friend who actually listens to him on a common basis, an odd woman who appears as a child, but is over eons old. Newton partially wishes for her safety and gets very angry whenever someone mistreats her or abuses her. Sora and Riku The duo from Kingdom Hearts serve as his closest friends. If Newton ever feels down, or needs some help, he most likely will come to them. They will most definitely treat him right, and he feels that they are the most reliable people in town. Magolor Despite the two very often getting into arguments and fighting over their superiority over another, they really do care for each other, and Newton sincerely regrets everything he said, as did Magolor. Francisca While the two haven't interacted very often, Newton does see her as a nice individual, and even stood up for her, as seen when he risked himself trying to scare off Hyness. Kirby As much flack as Newton gives Kirby, the majority of his issues with Kirby stems with how much he sees of his younger self. He does really appreciate Kirby, though he wish Kirby would be a bit more humble. Trivia *Newton is commonly called a Pumpkin or Jack-O-Lantern, due to his signature smile. *Newton actually flunked Popit Academy, the education for usage of a Popit and other tools. *His last name is a pun on pudding, as his mother's name (Nana Pud) is a pun on Banana Pudding *In LBP3, he's voiced by Hugh Laurie, a comedian, and an associate of the series' famous narrator. *Newton has an odd verbal tic, calling people Chum, Mate, or Pal. *Because he goes off the logic of Little Big Planet, he has come back from death multiple times. *Newton has died at least 10 times in the Cul Series. *A scrapped Zeppelin based on the one Newton owns in LBP3 was planned to be in CDC, but is being reworked. *Newton has once again regained his cursor creator powers. He accomplished this by summoning Shenron with the seven Dragon Balls, proceeding to wish for re-obtaining said cursor creator powers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters